Smells Like Teen Spirit (violet tate)
by clairelew2005
Summary: She was born to be lost, that's what she believes. She was born to drift and never find love, until one boy changes everything. Fanfiction where both Violet and Tate are alive, no ghosts, and they live next door to each other. Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

**BTW: all rights belong to the creators of AHS and this story is of my making**

**Please read with caution, there are mentions to self-harm and explicit language. Hope you enjoy! My first fanfiction so please leave comments!**

**All chapter titles are the names of songs I listened to while writing this!**

**Violet POV**

I was so pissed at my parents, just up and deciding to move us across the country, trying to fix a marriage that couldn't be fixed. We had been in the car for hours now and I could barely deal with my dad's awful singing along to the shit music and his dumbass comments as if my mom would actually touch him with a ten-foot pole right now. I held Hallie, my mom's dog, in the back and her slobbering was not helping the situation in this car right now. I was miserable, that was until we arrived at the house and I knew it had to be ours. We jumped out of the car and Marcy, the peppy realtor who wouldn't shut her trap, blabbered on how the last couple had been murdered here and that's why the place was such a good price. I honestly couldn't give a shit about the last couple that used to live here, if that makes me a bad person, oh well.

I walked back down the stairs and with a satisfied grin and said one thing, "We'll take it."

My parents looked surprised and my dad seemed happy, he knew I hated the move because I legit wouldn't stop bitching when we started packing away everything preparing for the move. I was silent in the car though; I had been quiet and all I said when I did speak was how shitty it was that we had to drive to LA all the way from Boston. I didn't want to be here, but if I got to live in the great "Murder House" of LA, I wouldn't mind too much.

I had snagged some cigarettes from my father on the drive into Cali, he still hadn't noticed. And when he did find out, he would convince himself he lost them at a restroom somewhere, even shrinks are too scared to face their problems, especially since their kids are usually the most screwed up of everyone. They think they can diagnose their whole family, but my idiot dad didn't even know that I cut.

I went up into the room that I knew would be mine and grabbed the moving boxes from the van, including my good CDs and records. The first thing I needed to do was get some Morrissey playing in here, but I got distracted on the way to the car and ended up on the porch staring at the may I say very attractive blonde on the neighbor's porch.

He wore a ripped Nirvana t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I looked him up and down, and suddenly his eyes met mine, he smiled a heartwarming smile, his dimples prominent on his handsome face, dirty blonde curls falling into his eyes that were examining me. He looked normal enough, but I could see a darkness in his eyes, a lust, not for me, but for something much worse. He started to head my way and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

_Who are you? Violet Harmon? Wake up!_ I screamed at myself.

At this point he was feet from me and I had a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Hey." he said simply, like we hadn't been eye fucking each other for like 5 minutes.

"Hey." I replied.

"You movin' into Murder House huh?" he asked with amusement evident in his tone.

"Apparently." I said nonchalantly.

"Where you going to school? Westfield I assume, I go there too." he said, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yup." I said popping the P, "You know where to get some cigs?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, I can walk you there if you want." he replied in a tone filled with hope.

"Sure." and gave a kind smile which caused him to smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tate POV**

I watched as a girl about my age, maybe a little younger, dragged herself out of the car that she had once been in. She had her long dark blonde lock down and wore a black beret on her head, finishing of the look wearing all black, a dress that hugged her minimal curves, but made her look great. What surprised me most was the pair of black, shiny Doc Martens that adorned her feet, she wasn't some prissy girl after all. Carrying a small dog that was most definitely was not hers, she seemed pretty miserable. Marcy, the realtor who has been trying to sell that house since the last couple died there, brought the whole family into the house, the intriguing girl disappearing through the door. I ran up to my bedroom staring out the window and there she was, on the second floor, looking at the bedroom that would surely be hers. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and breathed out a large sigh that made my heart beat faster. I was falling for her and I hadn't even met her.

I heard that the new man of the house was a shrink which greatly pleased Constance, my mother, because she knew I was in desperate need of help. At least that's what she thought anyways. She would never admit it, but her, The great Constance Langdon, probably needed help just as much as me; she was a shit mother and a whore. Addie and Beau were considered her greatest mistakes and I was supposed to be her perfect son, but alas, I was just a screw up like everyone else in her life. Even Larry who had been

I was curious about the new girl who must be Dr. Ben Harmon's daughter; I wanted to get to know her, maybe if I was lucky, she would be starting at Westfield, the hell hole that I call my school.

She was moving into her room when I saw her again. I went out onto my porch to watch her, trying to figure her out by just observing. She went to sit down on the porch for what I assumed to be a break and she turned to look at me, surprise plastering her features. She was gorgeous. I looked inside myself and pulled out the most charming Tate Langdon smile I could muster. She looked hesitant to smile back so I did the totally illogical thing to do; I started walking towards her. Our eyes didn't leave each other and I could tell she had been checking me out. We were practically fucking with our eyes, our brown eyes boring into each other.

"Hey." I said._ What the actual fuck Tate, all you could say was "hey"?!_

"Hey." she said back to me. _ That was a close one!_

"You movin' into Murder House huh?" I asked a slight laugh in my voice.

"Apparently." she said in a bored voice. _Was she that bored with talking to me?_

"Where you going to school? Westfield, I assume, I go there too." I said, quickly changed the subject.

"Yup." she replied. She didn't talk much but that was ok. "You know where to get some cigs?" she asked quietly, almost as if embarrassed.

"Yeah, I can walk you there if you want." I said, hoping my voice wasn't too enthusiastic.

"Sure." she said, a smile lighting up her beautiful face, causing me to chuckle internally and at that point I couldn't hide my shit-eating grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Violet POV**

I can't believe that I'm going to just go to some store with this hot guy I just met! I mean who am I? He could be some serial killer that was just waiting for me, like a lion hunts a gazelle. Oh hell no, did I just compare myself to a gazelle. I'm more like a lioness, so maybe he is the prey.

His sudden outburst brought me out of my thoughts, "I'm Tate, by the way." he said shyly.

"I'm Violet, just Violet." I smiled at him to reassure him and he seemed soothed by that.

"Ok, Just Violet, when did you start cutting?" He asked bluntly. I almost gasped as I pulled the sleeves of my long dress down and I continued walking, trying to cover up the scars.

"That's pretty rude to make assumptions ya know!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry, Violet, you can feel comfortable, I do it too." he said quietly.

I felt bad for snapping, so I pulled the sleeves of my dress all the way up and he stopped walking. His jaw practically dropped and I started naming scars and when I did them.

". . . this one is when I found out my dad was fucking a student about 3 months ago, and this one was my first one when I first found a razor blade in the cabinet, I was about 12." I finished

He pulled up his long sleeves too and I felt so close to him, his breath so close that it tickled my cheek when he spoke, it was minty and fresh smelling. I had zoned out so I continued listening to his stories, because each cut told a story, or at least that's what I told myself to keep going.

". . . this one was my first one when my dad left when I was ten; he didn't even say goodbye." he finished.

"I'm sorry Tate. I know how it feels to lose a parent, my dad hasn't cared about me in years when he realized that I was never going to be the daughter he wanted." I said

"I'm sorry about your dad too Violet. When you love someone, you should never hurt them. Never." he said sympathetically.

We were still close together and I realized that his lips were mere inches from mine. I decided 'what the hell' and captured his lips in mine. I could tell he was surprised; we had known each other for like 5 minutes and we were already making out, but he eventually started syncing his lips with mine. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer as he held my hips in his large hands. He tasted of fresh mint and my cherry chap-stick. Unfortunately, we both needed air, and we were both severely deprived of oxygen after kissing for nearly 2 minutes straight. I pulled back and he had a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

I then noticed that we were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, making out, where anyone could see us! I immediately panicked and pushed my face into Tate's shirt, hiding the maddening blush that surely had spread over my whole face. Tate just laughed and pulled my face to his for one quick kiss to the forehead and then we set out walking again to the drug store that was now not far in the distance.

We held hands and once we arrived at the store he told me to wait outside while he got our cigarettes. There was a law that you had to be over 21 in LA to get tobacco products and Tate was about 4 inches taller than myself, making him look less like a teenager and more like a college student. Tate returned with 1 pack of Marlboro and we went on our merry way, but not before we both lit a cig and passed it back and forth, savoring the feeling of nicotine and smoke flood our lungs. We talked about nothing in particular, our parents who can't seem to keep it in their own pants, and our history of cutting. Constance sounded like the devil and I didn't doubt it. My father was a shrink and he was screwed up, that says something. My mother on the other hand was a coward and a pussy for not leaving his ass, even after he was cheating on her with a like 20 year old, more than once.

It felt like we talked for hours but it ended too soon when we arrived on my front porch once more. He gave me one of those smirks when I leaned in and we kissed once more. He told me he'd pick me up so we could walk to school tomorrow and I gave him my number. He smiled at that and left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tate POV**

I felt like I was falling for this girl and I didn't even know her name. She was so beautiful and I could tell that she had a darkness inside, like me.

To break the awkward silence, my dipshit brain decided to blurt out "I'm Tate, by the way." _What was wrong with me!? _

"I'm Violet, just Violet." she gave me a heart stopping smile, almost as if to say that my outburst was forgiven.

I had seen the scars on her arms when she was clutching the railing of the porch and I was interested about them. Why would such a beautiful person cut? Unlike me, she wasn't a monster, yet.

"Ok, Just Violet, when did you start cutting?" She looked up at me, saying I was about 5 inches taller, with a look of pure shock. _Too soon?_

"That's pretty rude to make assumptions ya know!" she hissed out at me.

I immediately felt bad, but I wanted to know, and in no way was I uncomfortable; she obviously was.

"Sorry, Violet, you can feel comfortable, I do it too." I said with a little bit of sadness seeping through my voice. As I was about ready to tell her that I was sorry again and drop the topic, she pulled up the sleeves of her black, velvety dress. She started pointing out scars, and I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten to meet this amazing girl.

After she was done and I had learned about her horrific last couple of years, she looked at me expectantly. So I did something I had never done before, I showed someone my scars. But not just someone, Violet. I pulled up the sleeves of my long, black leather jacket that I wore over my favorite t-shirt and I started listing the times I cut as well. She just listened and gave me small nods, and I slowly felt her accepting my pain as I did hers.

"I'm sorry Tate. I know how it feels to lose a parent, my dad hasn't cared about me in years when he realized that I was never going to be the daughter he wanted." she said with a hint of bitterness to her voice which was still angelic and maybe even more so when she had hatred firing her heart.

"I'm sorry about your dad too Violet. When you love someone you should never hurt them. Never." I told her, I wasn't only stating a fact, I was making a promise.

We were standing so close together and she smelled like cherry chap-stick and vanilla. I was looking intently at her lips and before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine. I had only fucked around with a couple of girls, but this was so much better than even the sex I had with them. I was surprised and forgot to kiss back at first, besides that though we were soon heavily making out. She was so perfect and our lips fit together like puzzle pieces. My hand moved to her hips and squeezed lightly while her hands wrapped around my neck, pulling at the base of neck to bring me closer, if that was even possible. I could tell she was running out of air and she slowly began to pull away. _Fuck air!_

I couldn't help the grin on my face and I laughed out loud at the embarrassment that now flushed her cheeks crimson. She buried her head into my chest and I laughed harder. Just to reassure her, I pulled her head to my lips and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She blushed even harder and I wondered if she blushed like that everywhere . . . _Tate! Get your fuckin' head out of the gutter!_

We set out walking again, a comfortable silence filling the air while I grabbed her hand to hold. I walked into the store once we arrived and I'm pretty sure the clerk knew I wasn't 21 but he didn't seem to give a fuck. I decided on Marlboro, hoping she wouldn't care what brand, they're all cigs after all. I walked back out, lighting one cig and handing it to her. She gave me a questioning look when I didn't get one for myself, but then I took the one from her hand and took a puff, letting the drugs flow through my system. She laughed and took the cigarette from me, breathing in the smoke while we walked. We talked about nothing of particular importance, cutting, cheating, moving, the norm for us. Her dad couldn't keep his dick out of barely legal girls apparently and her mom caught one of him and his girls in the act. What a douche-bag! We talked about my mom, who couldn't stop sucking dick, cheating on her current husband, or being a shitty mother.

We talked forever and soon we were back at her front door. I gave her my most charming smile and she leaned in for one more kiss. I told her to meet me on the porch at 7:30 so we could go to school together. She in return gave me her number and then disappeared into murder house. I smiled and left to go back home, preparing myself for whatever hell awaited me. it didn't matter though, I was in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Violet POV**

I walked back into my house and rushed up to my room. As usual my parents hadn't even noticed I had been gone, but Tate was all I could think about. _Were we a thing? Was it just casual? And what was that comment on never hurting people you love? Did he love me? We just met!_

Millions of thoughts rushed through my head and there was no going back, this was the first boy I had showed my scars to and I was falling for him. I touched my lips which still tasted like mint, the mint that tasted like Tate. Oh hell, I would never see mint the same way again! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the blonde figure staring at me through the window, until I turned on some Nirvana and relaxed into the bed. Staring out at the trees, and at Tate who was looking at me through my window, I decided to be an awful tease. I slowly, without closing the curtains that I had hung only hours ago, dragged my black dress down my body and pulled out of my collection of night shirts the same Nirvana t-shirt that he was wearing. I was turned around and obviously wearing undergarments, a bra and panties, but I knew that any guy wouldn't want to miss the show, pervs. I turned around and to my surprise HIS curtains were closed, like he wanted to give me some privacy. Now I was really liking this boy!

I grabbed the bed sheets and made my bed, the white comforter and the white duvet tucked nicely into the sides under the bed when I was done. Without a second thought, I fell onto the duvet and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the black-eyed boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tate POV**

I practically skipped home and grabbed the doorknob, to my surprise the door was locked. That could only mean one thing, Constance was home. She would be royally pissed off when she pulled her head out of her ass and realized I had been gone for a couple hours, so I rushed up to the back door and into my room on the 2nd floor. Thank God Constance hadn't caught me. I then looked out my window and there she was. She didn't notice me, and then I knew she saw me when she started taking her clothes off, her back to me; it was too much. That tease! I shut the curtains and thought of gross stuff._ Blood, god just made it worse! Constance, Constance's boy toys, basically anything to do with Constance. _

That made it better. But damn, Violet was hiding a lot under those black dresses, and the pink underwear; gotta be honest, was not expecting that! Great, I was hard again and God she was beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about her and she was the light right now. I was in love with this girl and I had known her for what, 2 hours?

I was in love, now I just had to get her to love me. _But how do you love a psychopath? _

Well I'd have to figure that out. I grabbed my shirt, tossing it away, and laid in bed, thinking of the girl that would forever haunt my dreams.

**BTW sorry this piece is so short; I will be coming out with at least 2 chapters by Monday 10/28/19!**


End file.
